The Nightmare before the Dream
by thenightmarebeforethedream
Summary: Anastasia Williams is a new, seemingly normal, student at Cross Academy. As she begins her journey adjusting to her new school, she discovers more about herself, and about others, than she ever imagined she could. KanamexOC *Disclaimer* This is my first story, and I apologize for the incredibly short summary.
1. Chapter 1: A New Arrival

The Nightmare before the Dream

A Vampire Knight Fanfiction

Chapter One: A New Arrival

Upon arriving at Cross Academy, Anastasia Williams was filled with apprehension. She still could not understand why her parents had sent her to this boarding school that was so far away from their quaint little home in the country, and she was terrified of having to adjust to this new environment. All her life, Anastasia was a very shy girl who didn't adapt well to new situations and people. Her parents knew this and had always understood… and yet, they sent her away. To say that Anastasia was confused about the state she found herself in would be an understatement. Now she was here, in front of this intimidating, huge school, and the taxi driver was asking for his money. Anastasia took a deep breath, handed the cabbie his due, got her two bags, and made her way to the front gates.

Once she reached the gates, they immediately opened to reveal a pretty girl, with short brown hair and brown eyes that seemed to have a ting of red to them. This red made them look almost like rust to Anastasia, yet she thought they were very interesting and uniquely beautiful. The young girl smiled when she caught sight of the transfer.

"Oh! Hello! You must be Anastasia! Hello, hello. My name is Yuuki Cross! I'm a prefect here at Cross Academy and I'm here to show you around the school and get you registered in time for classes tomorrow!" After her little speech, Yuuki saluted Anastasia and grinned. The shy girl gave Yuuki a small smile and nodded her head slightly, indicating that she was ready to follow her. Yuuki seemed a bit confused by her reluctance to speak, but nevertheless, she gave her the typical tour of the school, took her to Headmaster Cross' office to register her, gave her a day class uniform, and sent her to her room to rest and to get settled in.

Once in her room, Anastasia took out the few clothing items she had and either folded them neatly into the drawers that were provided or hanged them up in the closet along with her uniform. She placed a family photo on her bedside table, a quilt from her grandmother on the bed, her toiletries in the bathroom, and her phone on its charger. She then went back to the bathroom and jumped into the shower before heading to bed.

Yuuki was taking a break during her nightly patrols to think about the new student that was transferring to the day class. Anastasia Williams. She was a pretty girl in Yuuki's opinion. She had dark, almost black hair that waved down to the middle of her back and beautiful tan, caramel skin that made her think that the shy girl spent most of her time outdoors, especially when it was coupled with her athletic, 5'5 frame. The most striking aspect of the girl, however, was her eyes. They were the most intense blue she had ever seen. In those eyes, Yuuki felt that she could see every emotion the girl had ever felt, but at the same time, they were mysterious and empty. It was curious and Yuuki wished to get to know this shy, yet striking, new student.

Anastasia's alarm went off at six the next morning and she yawned as she turned it off. She sat up and stretched, looking around her new room for the first time in the daylight. It was very nice and simple, with white walls and brown furniture. Anastasia liked the simplicity of it; it reminded her of her room back home. After throwing on her uniform and putting her new books into her backpack, Anastasia made her way to her first day of class and her new life.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Meeting

Chapter 2: The First Meeting

(From this point forward, the story will be in the first person perspective, instead of third person like the first chapter.)

* * *

***Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight***

* * *

I woke up to my phone alarm ringing and yawned. It was my first day at this giant new school and I was already exhausted. Not that I wasn't always exhausted. I feel like I have been in a perpetual state of sleepy since my parents informed me of my transfer. I rolled out of my bed and made it, positioning the quilt from my grandmother perfectly centered at the bottom half of it. I then grabbed my uniform out of the closet and walked to the bathroom. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and hair, and slipped on the intricate outfit. I was a little taken aback at how fancy it was. I mean, it felt like the thing was made out of really expensive, nice fabric (not that I would know), which I thought was ridiculous. Why would you give something so nice to a bunch of teenagers to wear _every day? _I just thought it was a little bit of overkill. Of course, that was just my opinion, and over the past few weeks it has been made very clear that my opinion doesn't matter. Despite my reluctance to wear something that seemed so costly, I still slipped on the uniform and looked at myself in the mirror. I regretted it immediately. I looked so ridiculous I actually had to laugh at my appearance. Never in my life had I worn such a short skirt or socks so high; in fact, I can't remember the last time I wore a skirt. Like I said, my appearance was laughable. Nevertheless, I assumed that I had no choice but to wear it, so I shook my head, grabbed my bag, and made my way to class.

Once inside the classroom, I caught sight of Yuuki and went to sit down next to her. She gave me a genuine smile and I returned it with a small one of my own. She asked how I had slept and I responded that I had slept fine. That was all the conversation we had time for before the teacher entered the classroom. Once he settled into his desk, he stood up in the front of the class.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen! Before we begin today's lesson, we have a new student in our class! Her name is Anastasia Williams and she is a transfer from the country side. Please be kind and welcoming towards her. Any questions?"

I blushed vehemently and tried to hide my face as I prayed that there were no questions. I had less than no desire to answer any questions about myself. Luckily, someone was watching over me. Just before any of the all-to-eager students could ask me any questions about myself, a tall, silver-haired boy failed to sneak into class without catching the attention of the teacher.

"Kiryu! Don't think you can sneak past me! This is the third time you've been late to class _this week!" _

I looked up at the boy who had just gotten lectured and for a moment, we locked eyes. There was nothing romantic about it, like the movies would have you expect. No, we just looked into each other's eyes; in his, I saw confusion and hatred and anger, in mine… I have no clue what he saw in my eyes. Most likely, he saw nothing, for I felt nothing but curiosity about what I saw in his. They were a beautiful lavender color. I wondered briefly if they were natural, or if he was late to class because he was trying to insert contacts to make them such a bizarre shade; however, I reasoned that he did not seem like the type to spend time on his appearance after moving from his eyes and observing his unkempt locks, slightly astray tie, and incorrectly buttoned oxford. I assumed he must have over slept, what, with the dark circles under his eyes and all. After what probably seemed to be an unnaturally long staring match to all those who were observing, I turned away from this "Kiryu" and pulled out a notebook and a pen to take notes with during class.

After our classes for the day had ended, Yuuki and the silver-haired boy ran off in a hurry. I decided to follow and see where they were running to. Eventually, I reached another set of large gates that were practically blocked off by a crowed of screaming female students. To say I was confused would be an understatement; especially when I saw Yuuki and her silver-haired companion trying to fend them all off. Actually, it was quite comical to watch, but I held back my giggle as the gate opened to reveal the night class.

I let out a soft gasp as they made their way through the path of screaming girls. They were the most stunning people I have ever seen, and being in their presence was almost enough to make my knees weak. The first one I laid eyes on had beautiful golden hair, with the most enchanting green eyes I have ever seen. He smiled- something I was sure had melted thousands of hearts- and waved at the screaming girls. Next, my eyes drifted to a tall male with red hair and matching eyes. He looked… incredibly bored. I began to make my way through all of the night class in that methodical manner, until I reached the last and let out another small gasp.

He was the most striking man I had ever seen. He looked like the epitome of royalty, even in such a mundane setting. He was tall, with dark hair and red-brown eyes that I felt could read into the depths of ones soul if he wished them to. He was the definition of perfection. I had never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life. I felt drawn to this man, like I should throw myself at his feet and beg to be found worthy of being in his presence. I had never felt anything so strong and contrary to my personality in my entire life.

Suddenly, his head turned and it was as if he was looking directly at me. I let out a third gasp and struggled to tear away my gaze. He had felt me staring at him. That beautiful creature had caught me staring at him and I was more embarrassed than I ever thought it possible to be. I briskly made my way back through the crowd to my dorm room, afraid to let anyone see the tears I was about to shed because I had just utterly humiliated myself.

Once in my room, I tried to calm myself down. 'He probably didn't even see you,' I reasoned with myself. 'There were thousands of girls in that crowd. You are so insignificant and plain, he wouldn't have noticed you if you were the only thing standing there for miles.'

I was right; I had nothing to worry about. I was invisible, insignificant, and unattractive. A man like that would never waste the time to even look my way. It has never happened before, and it will never happen in the future. I could never be worthy or deserving of someone like that, and he would never lower himself to my level. _I had no need to worry._

After my little episode was over, I tore off my uniform and jumped into the shower before beginning on my homework. I picked a random playlist on my phone and listened to it as I worked. Once I finished, I crawled into my bed, kissed the photo of my family on my bedside table, and drifted off into sleep.

_I had survived my first day._

* * *

**A/N: Hello all! I hope you are enjoying my story so far. I don't really know where I am going to go with it (I'm just kind of writing as the mood strikes me), but I have a feeling that it will be great! Thank you to those of you who have followed and favorited my story after just one chapter! It makes me feel wonderful to know that someone out there likes my writing, and I hope that you continue to like it! Also, thank you for giving me feed-back, because that really means the world to me. I will try to post at least once a week, but I'm not sure how well that will work with school and all. Thank you again and please continue to let me know what you think/ feel/ etc.**

**Much love,**

**The Nightmare before the Dreamx**


	3. Chapter 3: A Conversation

Chapter 3: A Conversation

***Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, its story line, or its characters. I only own my own characters and the plot lines that stem from them.***

I once again woke up to the ringing of my phone alarm, signaling to me that it was time to get up. I stretched and went through my morning routine again. The night before, I had filled out some paperwork for the Headmaster after I finished my homework, so instead of heading straight to class, I decided to run by his office and drop it off first.

As soon as I knocked on the Headmaster's door, I hear a high-pitched "Come on in!" which signaled that I was welcome. I hesitantly pushed open the heavy wooden door to see Kaien Cross mulling over some paperwork. When he heard me walk in he smiled bigger than anyone I had ever seen.

'Now I know where Yuuki gets her perpetual happiness from,' I thought to myself, giving a small smile.

"Anastasia! How wonderful that you came to see me! I so hoped I would get to see my new student in her new uniform! Oh, you look so adorable!" Throughout his little spiel, Kaien was pinching my cheeks and fawning over me as if I were a two year old. It was incredibly uncomfortable and I wasn't really sure what to do. I was about to say something when I heard someone clear their throat. Suddenly, Kaien's face became serious as he looked up at the person behind me. I was slightly terrified to turn around, so I didn't.

"Kaname, how nice to see you. I apologize for not noticing you sooner," Kaien bowed. My curiosity was peaked, and I was going to turn to see who the Headmaster addressed with such respect, but before I could turn, he spoke.

"It's quite alright, Kaien. I know how carried away you can get."

There was nothing special about that sentence. There was nothing entrancing or poetic about it. It was a simple, everyday sentence, yet it did not affect me like a normal sentence. As soon as the man spoke, my knees began to tremble. I was terrified. I had this feeling deep in the pit of my stomach that told me that this man, this _Kaname, _was dangerous. I could feel it; I could feel the power radiating from him and I knew that if he so desired he could dispose of anyone he wished with a wave of his hand and it was horrifying. Even more horrific still, was the fact that I felt compelled to _obey him. _His voice… I knew that if he were to give me the order to kill I had no doubt in my mind that I would do it. Even with my back turned to him, I felt this overwhelming desire to appease him, to do whatever he asked, not out of love or devotion, but out of fear.

Fear, that is what this man made me feel. _Fear. _

"I'm sorry for barging in, Kaien… Oh, who is this?" The voice… there it was again. He spoke about me. I have to respond, but I don't dare turn around. I'm terrified to see the holder of that grotesquely powerful voice.

"OHHHHHH! This is Anastasia Williams! Our new day class student! Isn't she so adorable?" Kaien swooned, not sensing my discomfort. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to prepare myself for when I bolted for the door. When I opened them, I was peering into a pair of reddish-brown eyes that immediately froze me on the spot.

"My… you are… Lovely." He brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it. I didn't even realize he was holding my hand. It's the man… the one from the night class that I ran from terrified the day before. Goodness he was beautiful. From the moment he spoke to me my mind was in utter chaos. I had no clue what to do with myself. Why was he just staring at me? Did he call me lovely? What does lovely even mean? In the middle of this slight mental breakdown, the man spoke again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Anastasia. My name is Kuran Kaname. I am the dorm president of the night class." He bowed. I blushed and nodded, not knowing how I should respond. He looked up at me with a slight smile on his mouth and a look of confusion in his eyes. "You know," he said, "It is proper to introduce yourself to new people, Miss Williams." I blushed even more.

"Oh, uh, sorry, my name is Anastasia." I mumbled in a voice that was barely audible. The beautiful man before me let out a teal of laughter that once again weakened my knees. He was so beautiful and frightening… Why on earth was he talking to me?

"Anastasia… May I call you Ana?"

I was taken aback by this question. I had always been Anastasia… and isn't it normal for people to be friends before giving out nicknames. The longer I thought about this, however, a sad expression began to form on the man's face and I felt a tug at my heart. _I couldn't tell him no. I couldn't deny him this simple thing. _And so I didn't. I nodded my head and him and gave a faint smile to show my approval. His sad eyes immediately turned bright and he grinned.

"Ana… yes, I quite like that. You may call me Kaname." He bowed again and I smiled a little wider.

_Kaname… What a familiar sounding name…_

After a few more moments, I silently excused myself and retreated to class.

* * *

**Well, ladies and gents, another chapter down! I quite enjoy writing this, it's very relaxing for me. Thank you again to those of you who have followed/favorited the story, as well as those of you who have given me feed back. It makes my day to see people reading and enjoying my story, so please continue to let me know what you think.**

**Until Next Time.**

**The Nightmare before the Dreamx**


	4. Chapter 4: An Accident

Chapter 4: An Accident

***Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, its story line, or its characters. I only own my own characters and the plot lines that stem from them.***

The rest of the day went fairly well after I cleared my mind of the beautiful man from the night class. I enjoyed all my classes and the teachers were nice. At lunch, I sat with Yuuki and some of her friends. They were kind and I enjoyed listening in to their conversations; they were funny and sweet to each other and it made me happy to know that there were people who could get along so well with other and that would be willing to accept me into their group of trusted friends. At home, I was homeschooled. I lived on a farm that was too far away from anything civilized for it to be practical for me to attend school so my mother taught me. None of the other children were close either. I spent the majority of my days in the barn with the horses, riding them, brushing them, feeding them, talking to them… I had no one else and they were excellent listeners. That was part of my fear of attending Cross Academy- the people. I was well aware that the only social interaction I had had for the majority of my life had only been with animals and not human beings and that scared me to death because I had no idea- I still have no idea- how to act around people. But, the girls and boys here seemed to recognize that something about me was off, so they never tried to force me into conversation or asked me if I wanted to participate and for that, I was grateful.

After classes were over, I decided to go for a walk. I had seen a path earlier and it was a beautiful day outside. I ran back to my room and changed into a pair of old shorts that I think used to belong to my father and an old t-shirt that I believe belonged to him too. They were both riddled with holes and I don't think they technically "matched" but I didn't care. They were comfy. I then slipped on my tennis shoes that I had gotten from the thrift store on one of our family's annual trips to town a few years ago. The soles were beginning to come off, but they were still wearable. I tightened my ponytail and walked out the door.

On my way to trying to find the path, I passed the gates and the cross over again, but this time I did not stop to gawk at the night class- I was too excited about finding the trail to even bother… Which is probably why I got trampled. I wasn't paying attention and I walked right in front of the screaming fan girls. I didn't notice that I walked past them because I was too occupied with looking ahead to find the trail. Of course, they didn't know this and they all thought that I was the new girl who was trying to skip line and get to the night class, so they all decided to charge forward in anger and I got trampled. They literally bulldozed me into the ground. I'm surprised I escaped with only a few cuts and bruises… well, physically I escaped with only a few cuts and bruises, mentally, I was beating myself to a bloody pulp for being such an unobservant idiot. Then, I felt him. His presence was unmistakable. I could feel him from miles away, and I would have run if I wasn't in so much pain.

"Ana? Is that you? Are you alright?" I could detect concern in his voice, but I couldn't answer his questions because I literally had a mouth full of dirt. "Hmmm…" He paused for a moment, and then suddenly, I felt myself being lifted from the ground and set up right. I was facing him and as soon as he laid eyes on me, he grimaced. "Are you alright?" he asked again. I held up a finger, signaling for him to wait a moment, and then I turned the other way and spit out all the dirt that had made its way into my mouth. It was absolutely disgusting. After I got out all the substance, though the metallic taste still lingered, I turned back to Kaname and weakly nodded my head.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." His faced showed that he didn't believe me. He reached out his hand, as if he was going to touch my face, but then another hand intercepted his.

"Back to class, Kuran," the silver-headed boy spit. I looked up at Kaname confused. Why was this boy so angry? He had only tried to help me; I didn't understand why he was being reprimanded. I saw a slight smirk forming on Kaname's lips.

"Whatever you say… "Mr. Prefect."' Was Kaname mocking him? I smiled slightly at the thought. He seemed to have a sarcastic streak. I then caught the death glare on the prefect's face and my smile faltered, Kaname's smirk however, did not. "You know, Zero, if you did your job a little better, she wouldn't have been hurt in the first place, and I wouldn't have had to interfere. You should take better care, and you should get Miss Williams here to a nurse." If looks could kill… I swear Kaname would be dead at the hands of the prefect by now, but the silver-haired boy just scoffed at him, repeated his order for him to get back to class, and grabbed my wrist a little too harshly. He literally drug me to the nurses office without a word, leaving Yuuki to clean up the mess from the fan girls.

**A/N: Hello again! Long time no see! I am extremely sorry for taking such a long time to update and for not replying to so many messages and reviews... I am a terrible author :( But! In all seriousness, I have been VERY occupied with school work and life and things, but I am on break this week, so I shall have at least a few chapters up and from this point on I will try my hardest to be more interactive. I am also going to try and continue to update once I get back into school because I like writing this story and it's a bit of a de-stress type thing for me. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, keep an eye out for the next one, and I shall see you all very soon!**

**Much Love,**

**The Nightmare Before the Dream**


	5. Chapter 5: Complications

Chapter 5: Complications

***Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, its story line, or its characters. I only own my own characters and the plot lines that stem from them.***

The entire walk to the nurse's office I was trying to get the prefect to let me go. I tugged my wrist out of his grasp at least 10 times, tried to run away just as many, and I'm pretty sure I left him with a few bruises after he slung me over his shoulder and carried me there.

"I _promise, _I'm fine! I really don't need to go see the nurse, really! I'm ok! It's not a big deal!" I pleaded. I heard him sigh before he responded.

"You aren't fine. You have at least two footprints on you that I can see and you probably got a concussion when they trampled you. You need to see a nurse."

"But I've gotten concussions before and I've never needed a nurse before! I haven't been to a doctor since I was six! Please don't make me go see this lady!" I pleaded as he sat me down on the waiting bench and sighed again.

"_Why _haven't you been to the doctor in so long? And how many concussions have you gotten before?" He asked these questions as he sat in the seat across from me.

"Because I lived on a farm outside of the city and it made no sense to drive the two hours to the doctor and I don't know. Probably around five or six by my count but probably more." I shrugged as he gave me a worried glance.

"Five or six? I don't think that's safe, you probably should have seen a doctor before now…" The silver-haired prefect continued to talk, but I didn't really hear much of it. Half way through his lecture, his voice became muffled and my vision began to blur. Soon, I felt myself falling forward and everything went black.

I awoke to an incredible headache and darkness. I wasn't sure where I was and I began to panic. I don't like the dark, its suffocating. I began fumbling around trying to find a light switch or a lamp or something to illuminate the darkness when I felt it. The presence, _his _presence. I felt it as blatantly as I felt my hand touching an empty night stand. I froze, terrified. I didn't like not being able to see him, especially when his mere presence sparked such fear inside my heart.

"…Ana…? Are you awake?" There it was. That voice. That beautiful, melodic voice that commanded my obedience. It was like he knew what his voice could do, what power it held. I gulped.

"Y-yes… Who is it? I can't see; it's too dark…" I whimpered out, even though I knew it was him. I just wanted the light back. I heard a soft chuckle, and then the lights flicked on. They were bright at first, but my eyes soon adjusted.

"I apologize. I should have known that your eyes wouldn't have adjusted. I didn't mean to frighten you or wake you, I just wanted to check in and make sure that you were alright." He smiled softly and sat in the chair that was placed next to my bed. "So, how are you feeling? Do you remember anything?" I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before responding.

"Uh, I'm not really sure how I'm feeling… I don't really remember much, I just know my head's killing me…" Kaname chuckled. "What?" I asked him, confused as to why he would be laughing.

"I'm sure your head does hurt," he responded. "You got a concussion when the night class fan girls ran over you. In fact, your head will probably hurt for a while." He cracked another smile at me and this time I returned it with a small one of my own.

"Oh… Well, thank you for checking on me, sir. That was very kind of you to think of me." I looked down, embarrassed to look him in the face. He saw me being physically stepped on by other people. If that wasn't a realistic metaphor for my life, then I don't know what is. I felt him stand up.

"Of course, Ana. It was my pleasure. I'll come see you tomorrow to see if you're feeling better." I nodded, blushing, as he walked out the door.

"Kaname… You should come have a look at this." The headmaster waved me over with a serious look.

"Yes, what is?" I questioned, curiosity evident in my demeanor.

"The nurses ran a few tests on Miss Williams' blood… I believe you should have a look at the results."

I took the clipboard from the Headmaster and began reading over the results. When I got to the end of the second page I froze. Anastasia Williams… was a pureblood.

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Things are getting interesting (at least the author thinks they are...). Well, read and be happy ladies and gents!**

**Much Love,**

**The Nightmare Before the DreamX**

**P.S. If you haven't yet, I highly suggest taking a listen to the new album from a band called The Pretty Reckless. It's called "Going to Hell" and it's pretty awesome if you're looking for a great rock album with a female lead vocal. Just saying. I like it. A lot. :D**


End file.
